


Mastery [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery [Fic]

One hundred times.

If Neville could cast the Cruciatus Curse one hundred times, without making a single mistake, he was sure he could resist it if it was ever cast on him. If he could cast it perfectly one hundred times, maybe he could save someone else from its horrible effects. Be the hero, just once.

"Crucio!"

One.

“Crucio!”

Two.

“Crucio!”

Three.

Maybe, just maybe, if Neville could cast it one hundred times and avoid the hundred mistakes he could make, he could master it. Maybe he could even find a way to bring his family back.

Maybe.

“Crucio!”


End file.
